Haunted Hearts
by RedFrozenQueen
Summary: It's Halloween Night and when Anna is told the old mansion at the end of the street is haunted by ghosts and a monster, she cannot resist the urge to unveil the mystery. She finds out that the mansion is indeed haunted, but by a different type of creature. Contains explicit sexual intercourse. Warnings inside.


**Prompt 9:** Anna and her friends go trick or treating (even though Kristoff claims they're way too old for that stuff) and Anna goes to the spooky house at the end of the street that people claim is haunted. In truth, Elsa, a recluse scared to leave (or maintain) lives there, and due to her pale appearance, people mistake her for a ghost.

**Warnings:** mention of anxiety, mention of blood, mention of violence (self-defense), dry humping, clothed sex, hair pulling, light bondage, masturbation, (sort of) orgasm denial, squirting

**A/N:** I had to change the name Marshmellow into Marcellius to make it more credible [I googled _Norwegian Male Names with M]_ but it's still our big fluffy friend.

Feel free to send in criticisms or cookies. [I may consider doing a sequel if requested, that's why I left it open at the end]

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand <em>why<em> we have to."

"Come on Kristoff, because it's _fuuun!_"

"If you say so."

"Of course it is! It's like, the best night ever! We get free sweets, the chance to go out late at night, free sweets and..we get to wear funny costumes!"

"You said free sweets two times," grumbled her bulky blonde friend "..besides, we _are already _allowed to go out at night. We're adults." he finished stressing the last word.

At that, Anna began to think that obtaining her friend's consent for their little scary night scroll didn't exactly mean that he'd be _happy_ to participate.

Of course that didn't apply to Olaf and his brother Marcellius, who were cheerfully walking down the street in their less-than-frightening costumes, ignoring their complaining friend.

It was Halloween night and Anna was ecstatic.

She knew that in the general opinion the act of knocking in every door of the whole town, asking "Trick or Treat?" with a toothy grin, was considered an entertaining for kids.  
>She might even know that she was a little<em>old<em> to find it _so _thrilling, but that didn't hold her back from asking (in Kristoff case, pleading) her friends to joining her.

With Olaf and Marcellius the response was immediate: they went straight into the shopping centre to find a suitable costume for the night. With her sandy blonde friend, though, she wasn't that fortunate.

He only agreed because he thought she'd need some sort of protection at one point, considering her tendencies to attract troubles.

Thus, there they were: Kristoff with his comical huge reindeer hat, little Olaf who insisted that snowmen could be as scary and dangerous as ghosts and such, Marcellius dressed as the incredible Hulk and finally Anna, the only one who was remotely spooky.

She was dressed up in a complete and accurate battle gear.

Her thin feminine form was covered with a thick camouflage battle dress coupled with a bulletproof vest, a gun belt with fake bullets and a pistol inside a holster and lastly, she had a plastic machine gun slung over her right shoulder.

She was intimidating...yep.

They were walking down a street in the far east of the city of Arendelle and as the little group proceeded further down, bags full of candies – _and chocolates _Anna thought, the redhead became suddenly aware of the lack of kids running around and the resulting unexpected silence.

"Guys..where is everyone?" she inquired with a slight tremor in her voice, an irrational sensation of uneasiness settling low in her belly.

"Oh, nobody comes here, of course!" merrily announced tiny Olaf.

"What are you talking about, dummy?" hissed Kristoff, whose mood was rapidly shifting under his shoes' soles.

Despite her inexplicable distress, the redhead wasn't able to let that pass: "Hey! Don't call him that! How many times do I have to tell you?", a chilling breeze came out of nowhere and the girl started to shiver, although she had layers upon layers of clothes, "Besides! What do you mean nobody comes here, Olaf?"

Instead of answering, the petite kid dressed as a chubby snowman raised a skinny arm towards an half-collapsed shack at the end of the street.

"It's haunted."

The low, rumbling voice of Marcellius, who as usual hadn't uttered a single word since the beginning, startled everyone.

_Haunted? _

"The legend says," whispered Olaf, growing suddenly serious, "that the mansion was once the home of a really powerful rich family. The masters of the house acted like they were King and Queen of the whole town. Preposterous, mama says!" Olaf added, turning to see his brother's nod, before continuing with his absurd story, "One day, the woman became pregnant and his husband was so happy to finally have a little boy to raise as his." the fake snowman paused. Sure Olaf knew how to tell a story, pondered Anna.

"But it was no boy."

"Oh come on dim-twit! Haven't got all day!" yelled the sandy blonde.

"Shhh, Kristoff!" hissed Anna, elbowing the guy in his gut.

The black haired boy gave a little cough and went on "The man had not the prince he was expecting, but a girl. He went craaazy! He ordered his wife to kill the useless baby and when she refused he threatened to do it himself."

"This is the part of the story I like the most, the one Mama tries to skip, right Marsh? Anyway, as it turns out the father failed. The next morning him and his wife were found dead in their bed and there was no trace of the girl!"

Anna gaped. _What?_

She must have said that out loud because Olaf happily exclaimed, clearly enjoying the attention given to him "Oh yes! They were murdered by their own daughter! Their ghosts haunt this house since then."

Kristoff snorted "Please, she was just a little crying girl, guys!"

"She was not. She _is_ a monster." came the hollow voice of Marcellius.

_No way,_ her heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. She quickly asked "..is?"

As if trying to make a point, a rotten window of the creepy mansion burst open before swiftly closing itself. It caused the group to collectively gasp loudly. The redhead was shaking.

_It has to be the wind, you fool._

That thought didn't stop her one bit and she found herself briskly marching towards the shack.

As a result, her friends started shouting her to come back, Kristoff's voice resounding above all with his "Where the heck do you think you are going?", trying to halt her advance.

If she was to be honest with herself, she too believed that approaching the haunted house wasn't exactly a good idea, if not for the ghosts, it wasn't safe to enter a crumbling old mansion, but _something_ inside of her was sprinting her legs further.

_What can I say? I'm adventurous by nature._

She eventually came into a halt in front of the once-beautifully carved door, the rest of the group struggling to keep up with her pace. With a shaky exhale she bellowed "Trick or Treat?" and grabbed the ancient pommel to knock, prompting a loud and daunting sound to echo through the house.

"Are you nuts?..Really?!" Kristoff rebuked, finally catching up with her along with the siblings.

"Where's you bravery, Reindeer – lover?" tried to joke Anna, anxiety returning and chewing at her stomach.

Upon receiving only complete silence as a response, the girl gathered her courage and yanked the door open, meeting little resistance from the rotten wood.

The gang slowly entered the hall following her lead, trying to make as little sound as possible, but finding that it was an impossible task considering the state of the wooden floorboards.

Everything was bathed in darkness and the only sounds they could hear were their own feet pressing against the old parquet. Aside from that, the silence was so thick that Anna swore she could hear her own breath coming out in quick puffs.

Among the concert of creaks and cracks a whimper made itself known from her right side "I d-don't think t-this is a good idea," stammered Kristoff, "we s-should go."

"Not yet." she absently mumbled.

"But Anna– "

Whatever he was trying to say Anna didn't catch it because she wasn't listening anymore, something – _something white, something moving – _caught her eye in the far left, before disappearing.

_Could it be some sort of animal?  
><em>

Without thinking she tried to get close to find out what it was, when a resounding boom reverberated throughout the entire mansion, its frame shaking, making them jump out of their skins and bolting out of the rotten shack, screaming.

They didn't stop until they reached the other end of the street.

"What was _that?_" shouted Kristoff, his breathing heavy on his speech.

Anna's mind was racing. A spiral of billions thoughts was clouding her mind while she tried to steady her breathing and pounding heart in her chest.

_Something is off, I know it._

Hands resting on her thighs to let more air flow inside her lungs, she slowly turned towards the haunted house. Everything seemed still and unmovable as what had just transpired was only a fruit of her – _their_ – imagination.

And then, there it was again! The same streak of white she saw just a minute ago in the hall, now sliding across the window on the second floor.

In that same moment, while her friends recovered from the fright and subsequently running away, she made her decision.

"Well! That was awesome, buddies!" she exclaimed, a nervous fake laugh escaping past her lips, "But, now that was enough for a night, uh? Better heading back home, right?" she concluded, sauntering in the general direction of the rest of Arendelle.

"Wait, wait, wait.." Kristoff began, sounding unconvinced, "Why this sudden change? You were all valiant just a moment ago!" he finished, eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm just tired okay? Come on, it's getting late."

Thus, after a couple of minute they finally arrived at the siblings home, Anna and Kristoff bidding them goodnight and as they proceeded towards the park, where the blonde's house was, he inquired again "You sure, you're alright? You seem a bit pale...and unusually quiet".

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Kris." they halted in front of his porch, "See you tomorrow?".

The pair exchanged a hug and Anna watched her friend disappearing through the door frame.  
>Once she was sure he couldn't see her anymore, she sprinted.<p>

She darted across the street, basket full of forgotten sweets dangerously oscillating on her forearm.  
>The redhead ran as if there was no tomorrow, mind set with determination.<br>_I'm going to find out what is living inside that house._

Eventually she found herself back in front of that door, unsure of what to do. Yes, she wanted to solve the mystery, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared as fuck.  
>Why was the door closed? She couldn't recall who had bothered to close it in their haste to <em>get the hell out of here<em>.

_In and Out. In. Out. In and out, Anna!_

_You can do it! You were born ready!_

With one last trembling breath, she crossed the threshold.

Eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light, the girl cautiously creep forward a bit more, trying to recognize as much furniture as she could to avoid bumping into it and hurting herself.

The silence was deafening.

Palms sweating against the basket, she had the horrific sensation in the back of her mind that she wasn't alone.

_Oh don't be silly._

A creak of the floorboards behind her had her twist abruptly around, eyes wild and breath caught in her throat when she saw a wooden rod came out of nowhere, rapidly coming down towards her face.  
>She tried to duck, but the redhead was to late and it hit her hard in her left temple.<p>

Anna cried out in pain, sweets flying in every direction and stumbled back a few steps before giving a half-twirl and falling face down on the floor.

Last thing she saw before being engulfed by the lulling darkness, was a pair of pale dainty ankles coming out of dirty torn socks.

_What the hell..?_

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Too much pain.

That was her first thought. Her mind was dizzying and she couldn't recall why.  
>Everything was hurting and her strength had apparently abandoned her.<p>

_Ugh. Why can't I lift my hands?_

Seconds passed and the confusing haze in her head lazily became a pounding headache, centered on her left temple. She groaned.

Her eyelid were so heavy they seemed made out of mud and the girl wasn't able to pry them open with the first few tries.

When she finally succeeded in opening them, Anna got more and more aware of the position of her body, her internal balance system kicking in. However, the pain in her head was so strong that she couldn't even see properly, everything seemed wrapped out in a thick fog.

The redhead attempted to stand up, only to find out that she couldn't even move her legs.

She was sitting, though. That she figured out.

_Am I bound to a chair?_

_Where am I?_

A sudden shallow intake of breath made the blood in her veins freeze.

_I am not alone. _

_Fuck._

She tried desperately to struggle against her bonds, only to fall back limply in her chair unable to free herself. Anna opened her eyes, fog eventually dissipating and twisted her head right and left, attempting to see her captor.

"Don't m-m-move!" someone shrieked with a high-pitched voice. A _feminine_ voice, Anna briefly pondered.

A cough. "Don't. Move." the voice tried again. Firmer, this time.

"I – I won't. I promise!" whimpered Anna in response, blushing as she took notice of the trembling in her own voice. She squinted her eyes in the hopes to catch something, struggling against the pain in her left temple.

Something – _something white, something moving _– came into view from a dark corner and the redhead found herself widening her eyes, headache forgotten.

It wasn't a _something._

It was a _someone._

No ghost, no monster, just the most stunningly gorgeous girl she had ever seen.  
>Her delicate fair skin seemed so smooth that Anna had to fight back the urge to touch it –<em>as if you weren't tied to a chair like a criminal in those mafia movies – <em>and her blonde hair were so bright, they reminded Anna of liquid gold.

The young woman was shaking from the top of her head to her toes but had a wooden stick in both of her hands and was trying to keep a hard expression on her face.

She was failing, though, her plump – _luscious_ – lips quivering and her icy blue eyes darting everywhere in the room.

"I'm warning you," she spoke again, warm voice flooding her ears and Anna's heart skipped a beat without an apparent reason, "Do you understand? I'm not afraid of hitting you again! And t-this time, I'll-I'll...whatever! Don't move!" the woman finished, voice raising by the end of her sentence.

Anna whipped her stunned expression on her face before uttering "I'm not, I'm not! P-please! Just hear me out –"

"Who are you, uh?"

"I'm A – "

"What do you want from me?!"

"Nothi – "

"WHY DID YOU CAME INTO MY HOME?! ARE YOU HERE TO KILL ME? I SAW YOUR WEAPONS!" the blonde woman cried out blatantly, chest rising up in a frenzy and eyes brimming with tears.

The rod in her hands was uncontrollably slipping from her hands and she let it fall on the ground, as if forgotten.

Her beautiful eyes where solely focused on Anna. Gazing right into her soul.

Anna felt naked.

Exposed.

That thought alone released a fervent shiver made out of liquid heat that wracked her entire spine and traveling _south_.

_Seriously, Anna! Is this the time?_

Eventually she found her voice and quietly began to speak "Look. I'm not here to harm you. I swear! I'm harmless! I'm Anna, just Anna! I'm not a soldier, it's just a stupid costume! I came here, because it's Halloween and Olaf said you were a ghost – I mean, not that you _are_ a ghost! You are so not a ghost! You are just _pale! _Pale is good, in fact pale is arousing.." she halted, a powerful blush rising in her cheeks – _why did you have to say THAT - _"I MEANT. Appealing. Pale is appealing. You are appealing." She stopped, utterly embarrassed by her silly rant.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, the strange blonde petrified on the spot, staring at her as if she had grown a second head.

Anna couldn't recall the last time she felt so awkward and ashamed and opted to lower her gaze to the floor, ignoring the headache and the rising pain in her arms given by the knots wrapped tightly around her wrists.

Something warm, something wet made itself know on the side of her face and a gentle voice reached her ears "You are bleeding."

Her head snapped up and Anna groaned, the rapid movement causing a searing pain to erupt in her temple. "Yeah.." she murmured, eyes tightly closed, not daring to lift her gaze on the blonde for fear of falling into the coldness of her blue eyes.  
>The redhead was so focused on her flustered state, fighting back inexplicable surges of heat coming right from her belly, that she didn't notice the dainty fingers grazing her skin.<p>

There was a sharp intake of breath, which Anna distractedly noticed was hers, her treacherous mind sending waves of warmth that caused her to fidget uncomfortably.  
>Stunned, she opened her eyes and what she found made her speechless for the first time in her life.<br>Her captor's face was extremely near hers, a slight scent of mint and lavender reaching her nostrils and Anna wondered how was it possible to not be scared anymore, despite her situation, but instead being solely focused on those supple –_inviting – _lips so near that Anna had to restrain her desire to touch them with her own.

"I am truly sorry, it was my fault," explained the young woman, hot breath tickling the shell of the redhead ear and Anna couldn't avoid a low, embarrassing moan to escape past her lips.

She felt the blonde stiffen upon hearing the shameful sound, but when Anna raised her gaze to look at her and opened her mouth to apologize, the sight that greeted her was in any way what she was expecting.

The blonde face was utterly red and a scorching heat was emanating from her body.

Plump, wet, kissable lips were slightly parted to accommodate more air, the woman panting visibly.

And her eyes, _gosh,_ her eyes roared with unrestrained force pinning Anna to the chair, more effective than the ropes keeping her wrists tied together.

Long, bathed seconds passed in which only the sound of their labored breathing could be heard, sexual tension heavy and irremovable between them.

And then, _bliss_.

The young woman leapt suddenly forward smashing their lips together in a desperate, searing kiss that ignited Anna's insides like wildfire. She tasted like _oblivion_, Anna thought and was so lost in it that almost missed the slickly warm pooling inside her panties.

The moment of blessed ignorance though, quickly slipped away when Anna shifted to accommodate a hot tongue in her mouth by inclining her head to the side. Upon feeling how much wet she already was, the redhead let out a husky gasp that was awarded with a deep, musical moan from the blonde, who released it into her open mouth.

The pale woman sucked hard on her lower lip, setting it free after playfully nibbling at it and Anna squirmed when the blonde turned her attention to the redhead's neck.

"Nnnh. God, it feels so good. But, w-wait.." babbled the girl, trying to form a serious thought, "wha-mmmh- what's your name-ah!" she cried out when the blonde sank her teeth in the flesh of Anna's neck.

The demanding mouth left her neck and blue eyes stared back at her, eerily hard as if trying to assess her, challenge her.

And the redhead replied by giving the most reassuring and honest look she had.

It seemed she succeeded in convincing the blonde because her hard gaze softened and she leaned closer whispering into her mouth:

"Elsa".

This time Anna didn't attempt to hide the pleasure she felt, instead she exhaled shakily and fixed the slim woman with the hungriest gaze she could muster.

Pale hands reached behind her ears to pull red hair hard succeeding in distracting her while Elsa settled herself into her lap.

Anna was _burning_.

Unable to move the rest of her body, all she could do was buckle her hips frantically against the woman above her, prompting Elsa to groan loudly, sound reverberating in the otherwise silent room.

As if realizing it at that same time, the blonde experimentally rolled her hips down, slowly at first, judging Anna's response. Pleased with the look of utterly bliss from the redhead, Elsa slammed her crotch down harder.

The girl positively _yelled._

Hands set firmly on her shoulders, vice-like grip on her skin Elsa began to rub her clothed pussy against her lap, whimpering in Anna's ear, the friction causing the redhead's cunt to clench around the void in her panties.

Moans, gasps and the sound of fabric moving against fabric filled the room, the girls incapable of actual speech and after a while, what was a controlled rolling of hips, eventually became a frenzied hard-paced buckling and thrusting, Elsa seeking a release that seemed to never come.

It didn't take much for the blonde to grow frustrated with the inability to come to some sort of closure.

In the meantime Anna was undergoing a similar path, heat engulfing her and pussy dripping in an indecent way but being as retrained as she was she couldn't reach her peak, as well.

Thus, when Elsa impatiently rose from her lap and moved away she left out a sigh of relief, thinking that Elsa finally decided to set her free being it clear now that Anna was no treat to the blonde girl.

Her hopes crumbled down though, when she watched with her jaw dropping to the floor, as Elsa hooked her thumbs under the waistline of her own sweatpants and yanked them down, ropes never considered.

If she thought she knew what arousal meant before, now in front of such exquisiteness she wasn't so sure _that _definition was accurate.

In front of her there was the most delicate, quivering, _scented_ flower she had ever seen and her mind spun, pain and own sexual frustration long forgotten.

She was presented with a pink swollen sex, fold already parted and ready, that demanded all of her attention and the redhead had not the slightest intention to turn away from the blessing she was luckily witnessing.

Elsa was soaking wet, a few droplet of that sacred nectar collecting even in the few curly blonde hairs above her soft mound.

Anna's mouth was watering as if in front of a chocolate cake.

And she _loved _chocolate.

"Please.." the redhead begged indecently, not caring anymore.

The young woman stepped out of her pants and forward, gaze never leaving Anna's, slowly lowering herself back down on the girl's lap.

Unlike the previous attempt, this time Anna could feel her thigh melting when met with the throbbing cunt of the blonde.

Moans and groans weren't enough anymore for Elsa, who preferred screaming and shrieking to express her pleasure, head thrashing in every direction now that the last barrier was removed.

The redhead was growing crazy with the need to grab, pitch, stroke, caress or simply _touch_ the blonde woman, knowing that she was laid bare and welcoming above her.

But even though Anna couldn't relieve her own aching desire, just by seeing the pleasure running through Elsa's sweaty form and the feel of the growing wet boiling stain in her lap, she could feel herself nearing the point of no return.

Hips frantically grinding up against the girl above her, Anna almost lost it when the blonde abruptly stood up, every muscle pulled tight and brought an angry hand on her rosy clit to rub furiously on it.

But she _actually_ lost it, when a transparent hot liquid gushed out of Elsa's cunt in a thick powerful steam, soaking the front of her costume pants.

Her own orgasm hit her hard when the scent of the blonde climax filled her nostrils sending her in an imaginary wonderland and she convulsed against the bonds keeping her in place, panties ruined by the mess she was surely making.

The spent woman collapsed over her, breathing into the crook of her neck, trying to swallow as much air as she could while Anna blinked the white spots in her vision away.

If she had to be honest Anna didn't know how much time did they spent like that, pressed together like a faithful couple of lovers after a life of whispers of love and commitment, but she was happy to stay like that, a different type of heat blossoming inside her chest.

But everything good has to come to an end and Elsa slowly moved away from her, not before landing a last chaste kiss on the redhead's lips.

"I'm s-sorry," she stammered, "I'm going to untie you i-i-immediately" she finished avoiding eye-contact.

Shaky fingers eventually succeeded in releasing the knots and Anna attempted to stand up immediately, only to have a powerful wave of dizziness slamming into her.  
>She stumbled but Elsa –<em>who was taller than her <em>Anna noticed – caught her in an intimate embrace.

They stared at each other, neither willing to leave the others warmth, until Elsa seemed to suddenly notice she was still nude under the waist and hastily let go of Anna to cover herself.

The girl, slightly hurt by the subtle rejection, tried to come up with something intelligent to say – there was _so much_ she wanted to ask – but her mind went blank, panic rising in her gut.

"I'm sorry!" they said in unison, blushing like teenagers. Anna nodded her head to encourage the blonde to continue.

"Anna," Elsa began, shy smile appearing in her gorgeous pale face "I have to apologize for tying you up like that, I-I thought you were some s-sort of f-fighter, with all of that stuff, and I figured you were one of..of _them."_ Upon ending her explanation, a sad look haunted her beautiful features.

Trying to lighten the unexpected somber mood Anna chuckled "You thought _that?_ That I was a brave sexy soldier? Wow..! I mean," she coughed pulling out a confident voice "Of course you did it!".

But when the young woman didn't relax with her joke, she remembered something Elsa said just a second before, "Wait..them? Who..?" Anna inquired, puzzled.

The blonde lifted her gaze and the redhead was stunned to find a cold foreign resolve in those icy orbs instead of the previous comforting warmth.

Anna opened her mouth to speak but clearly Elsa didn't notice before grabbing the shorter girl by the shoulders and began to push her out of the door.

"I think you should go. Now."

"But Elsa! Wait, I –"

"No. Go away, Anna."

At that the redhead stopped in her track, forcing the taller girl to halt with her. With a deep inhale, she swallowed the burning hurt in her throat and turned to face the blonde.

"Okay. If you want me to leave, I'll go. I don't want to b-bother you anymore than I already did. Just..", she let out a trembling exhale, "it was nice meeting you, Elsa."

A tornado of emotions passed through the blonde's face, mouth opening and shutting a few times and eyes watering but something in Elsa's mind stopped her from turning thought into words.

"Thank you." and Anna was almost sure she wanted to say more than that.

"Right. I, I go now." she looked around and saw they were back in the hall, her fake weapons lay abandoned in a dusty corner. She went to pick them up and with the corner of the eye she saw Elsa wiping her beautiful blue eyes with a sleeve.

_What's troubling you, sweet Elsa?_

She feigned ignorance and went back in front of the fidgeting blonde, smile ready on her face she spoke: "Happy Halloween, Elsa."

The young woman stared at her with something indecipherable in her gaze but replied with a simple "Yes, happy Halloween."

* * *

><p>They parted ways with a few more awkward words after that and while she walked alone down the street to finally come back home, Anna wondered what was the cause of Elsa's strange behavior.<p>

She was about to step into her house, trying to make as little noise as she could when she gasped loudly, attempt to not wake her parents forlorn.

_The bag! _

_I forgot the chocolates!_

Eyes wild and full of desperation she murmured to her silent living room "No way I let her get away with this. She owe me _chocolates!_"

_And an orgasm._


End file.
